


As Luck Would Have It, So I Will Have You

by gigi42



Series: Starkid Verse [1]
Category: Starkid
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Starkid<br/>Pairing: Joey Richter/You<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Warnings: Bareback</p><p>After tweeting a friend of his, you stumble across Joey in a bar in the wee small hours. Flirting over cocktails soon turns into a night to remember back in his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Luck Would Have It, So I Will Have You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savvymavvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/gifts).



> This is a smutty RPF ficlet that I accidentally wrote for savvymavvy on the fly via Tumblr FanMail one night. This is being shared with her express permission. It’s also my first attempt at both RPF and writing in second person narrative style.

 

* * *

 

Joey’s top shirt button is undone with a smoke dangling from his lips, as he’s leaning in the doorway, tie in hand, waiting for you.  
  
You’re not even looking, still toying with your glass and wondering if you should just knock it back and go find him to jump his bones. But then you look up.

He’s looking at you. Staring intently and biting a smile back as his lip gets caught on his teeth. "What are you waiting for?" he practically purrs. "This was your idea."

 _Fuck it_ , you think as you plonk the glass down.

He shrugs his jacket off, letting it hit the floor as you stalk towards him. The tie follows, his fingers loose now as you reach him.

You grip his shirt and pull him against you.

His hands slide into your hair, gripping handfuls and tugging roughly to tip your mouth up to meet him a fierce kiss.  "Like this?" he whispers as he leans back in to kiss you again.

You moan and push him backwards.

His eyes widen, unsure. But you’re there and with a fistful of dress shirt you push him back onto the bed.

"Like this," you tell him, hiking your little black dress up as you climb over his lap.

You fumble with his belt as he squirms beneath you.

His hands don’t know where to rest, sliding and squeezing at your thighs. "You’re amazing," he huffs, unbelieving.

You giggle because you can’t get his fucking belt undone. _Seriously where is it getting caught? Fucking belt loops!_ Your giggling starts to sound a little manic to your ears and you take a shuddering breath.

He grabs at your hands and stills them. "Hey," he says, a little concerned.

One glance is enough. You lunge forward, your mouth finding his easily. You interlace your fingers with his and slow down a little, tasting his mouth, feeling his tongue slide against yours.

Joey rolls you over, his body pressing you into the bed, his hands pushing yours above your head and into the sheets.

You grunt softly as he pulls back from your lips.  "More," you say with a pout.

He lets go of a hand, letting his thumb pull your bottom lip down, toying with it idly.

You can feel him hard against you. _God, you want it. Want him_. You whimper as his hand leaves your lip and cups your breast, squeezing as he starts to suck on your neck.

His other hand leaves yours, sliding to stroke your cheek as he glances up with eyes dark and playful.  Joey fumbles to find a nipple under the dress and bra, simply choosing in the end to rub in the general area, making you laugh abruptly.

His face breaks as he grins.  "Honest to god. How many layers do you have on?"  He peeks down the front of your dress trying to figure things out. "How-?"

"It zips in the back," you offer. He chuckles, his face pressing against your collarbone.

You finally move your hands and sweep them through his soft, styled hair. "Fuck me," you whisper, bucking up against him slowly, letting him feel you.

He gazes at you and smiles as he leans into the next kiss.  Joey bites his lip. "Okay, you ready?"

You wonder what he means exactly but there’s no time to think. He’s up, flipping you over. The zip whooshes as he whips it down.

You’re giggling into the sheets as he realizes that there’s a tiny hook at the top.

"Fuck. Fucking fuck. What the fuck?"  His fingers figure it out and the dress slips off your shoulders freely. He pushes it up over your ass as you wriggle to try to help in some way. A playful smack lands against your ass cheek.

It’s not hard but you yelp in surprise. You roll over with the dress bunched around your waist and falling down your arms. "A little help?" you ask, leaning back brazenly.

He’s busy pulling his belt away and yanking at his fly. He toes off his dress shoes and stumbles a little. Joey rights himself and looks up at you smiling. He goes to kick off the next shoe and loses it completely, his trousers dropping down and tangling around his legs.

"Oh god!"

Joey falls over you and bounces up comically, falling off the side off the bed, landing with a thump.

"Oh my god!" You’re up and leaning over the bed, looking for him and trying not to laugh because, although that was deeply unsexy, you still want this.

He groans, rolling over and holds a hand to his head. He looks up at you from the floor, looking slightly mortified before bursting into laughter.   "Smooth. Real smooth."

You stand up and let your dress slide off, thanking all the deities that might or might not exist that you’re wearing your best and matching black lace lingerie tonight.

Joey watches you as you reach back and unhook your bra. He swallows hard when you let it drop to the floor by his feet.

You lick your lips as you toy with the side of your knickers. _You are going to ride this man into next week._

Joey’s tongue peeks out as you kick your lacy panties away.  His thumb rubs over the head of his underwear covered cock as he watches you, the way your hands toy with your body, pulling at your nipples, stroking at an inner thigh before dipping between your legs. "Oh god," he says gulping, half sitting up to find his wallet.

You wait patiently as wrestles with his pants for a second.

"So fucking s-sexy," he stutters, finding his wallet and yanking it open.  He looks up, conflicted when he can’t find a condom. "Um..."

You drop to your knees and crawl forward, taking his wallet and tossing it aside, pushing him to lay back.  You settle over his waist and swivel against his skin.

His hands find your thighs again, sliding up further and further.

You’re breathing heavily as his thumb strokes over your clit.  "Ah," you gasp as he rubs slowly, watching you undulate on top of him. Reaching backwards, you cup his length that’s barely covered by his briefs.

He pulls his thumb back to suck it into his mouth, letting his lips pop as it withdraws. His hand comes back to you and circles your sensitive nub.

The sensation keeps you throwing your head back and bucking against him. Your wandering fingers finds the tip of his crooked cock and they slide beneath the cotton.

Joey groans as your hand strokes him clumsily. He presses his hips up, coming off the floor to get more of your touch.

Your wet pussy slides against his belly, coarse hair tickling and teasing.

"Up," he huffs.  Surprised, you press a hand to his chest and stand.

Seconds later he’s behind you, free of his clothes and there’s a sock now dangling limply from the hotel lamp.  His fingers dig into your hips as he urges you onto the bed.

You crawl over the mattress as he moans at the sight. You’re smiling to yourself at the hissed desperate, "Fuck," behind you.

Rolling over, head lolling back as you spread you legs. You wait, eyes closed, trying to get your bearings for just a second. _This is really happening. Holy shit._

Hot breath floats across your inner thigh. He’s right there. You hear a faint ‘pop’ and then wet fingers are easing inside you.

You sigh at the touch, the ache of wanting finally easing a tiny bit.

Joey’s tongue slips over your hot skin. "Mmm," he moans as he laps at your pussy. His fingers push back in and curl.

You’re in ecstasy as his tongue wriggles in just the right place. You clench against those thick perfect fingers. "Oh."

He presses in with another and twists them as he thrusts into you. His tongue presses against your clit hard, solid and flat as you take over and move against him.

"Fuck!"  Your fingers grip his hair, soft and floppy until you twist it in a fist. You arch up against him. "Fuck! Oh. Oh!" Your insides squeeze against him and ah, bliss.

Joey watches your body jerk and writhe as he holds his mouth on you, steady. His fingers ease out and he pulls away when you finally lay still and panting at the ceiling.

Then he’s there, his mouth on your mouth. You can taste yourself. _It’s wonderful._ You suck on his tongue and lips for more, hungry for it all.  You can feel him, his cock sliding over your slick cunt.

"Can I?" he asks.

"You better fucking believe it," races out of you with a whoosh of breath.

He smiles and kisses you lazily as his hand rubs his long hard cock through your folds.  Joey watches you as he finds your entrance and just barely presses in.

Flushed, your fist closes in the back of his hair as he nuzzles against your ear.

He pushes in. "Fuck," he whispers and bites your earlobe.

You barely hear him; your body’s alive with his touch inside you. He bottoms out slowly but pulls back immediately, slipping out, ready to do it all again.

"Oh god," you groan. His cock parts your lips and mushrooms inside. You move with him, slow and rocking into him, wanting him to fuck you harder. You want to give him everything. _Take it. Take it._

His hips rear back and then he slams in. "Baby," he groans and mouths at your neck, pulling your hair with damp fingers.

"Oh. You feel so good," you whisper as he crashes against you again. "Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me," you mutter as he does exactly as you ask, fucking you hard and fast.

He’s grunting as he works his body into yours. Your lips mashing together, teeth too close and you end up wrapped up in his arms, with your sweaty cheek stuck to his as you fuck.

His hips are relentless and he’s babbling quietly as his cock plunges in over and over.

"Don’t stop," you pant. "Oh god, don’t-don’t stop!"

He doesn’t. His hips never falter even as he shifts his head back and tugs your hands to stretch above your head like before. Joey slows, grinding in as he watches you, flushed and sweating.

You can feel the heat inside you building so you keep eye contact as he has your hands pinned. "Don’t stop, Joey. Don’t you fucking stop," you warn, eyes flashing.

His intense sexy facade breaks, a bashful grin overtaking his face momentarily before it re-settles into the sexy smirk.  "You want it?" he asks, fucking in slowly.

All you can do is grunt softly as he fills you back up.

"You want it, baby?"

"Uh! Fuck-" you groan as his cock presses in just right. "Yes!"

He watches your mouth. “You sure?"

"Give it to me. God, just- Oh!"

He kisses you deep, licking in. Tongue tangling against yours as his cock thrusts in hard.

You body jolts with each shove. He’s a whirlwind, fucking faster and faster. His swollen tip pushes in right just and makes you pant against his mouth.

Your body’s strung tight as he grunts, obviously close. Your pussy squeezes him, barely empty. _It’s so good. More. More._  "Uh!" The squeeze comes, your body is seizing up and oh god, it’s perfect as the tingly sensation cartwheels under your skin.

You’re floating as he pushes in one last time and groans against your ear. You find your limbs slowly. Legs wrapped around Joey, your hands still in his. You swallow hard, mouth parted against his sweaty shoulder as he catches his breath.

His hands move from yours, petting your hair absentmindedly, making you smile. You let yours settle across his broad back as you breathe together.

He rolls away but pulls you with him and you snuggle up, leg flung over him, pussy wet and slippery against his thigh. Joey tugs at the blankets with a free hand and manages to pull one over most of both of you.

You wet your lips and look up at him, just to make sure this actually happened. Smiling contently, you glance down and press a kiss above his nipple.

Joey glances down and meets your gaze, amused. His eyes flit from your eyes to your lips and back again.  The arm around your shoulder pulls you in and you kiss each other softly, sweetly, trading shorter and shorter kisses until you both smile as you realize you don’t want to stop touching each other.

You resettle, head pillowed in the crook of his arm, hand stroking over his stomach. His warm palm lays spread above your knee.

"So, uh-" he starts. "I heard-um, Darren told me you tracked me down on Twitter. Is that true?"

You bite your lip, smirking. "A girl’s gotta do what a girl’s gotta do to get some alone time with you.”

He smiles and leans in for another kiss, a soft press of lips. "You better fucking believe it," Joey says with a chuckle, kissing you again.

 

_Fin_


End file.
